


Third time's a charm

by Sharkpancakes



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkpancakes/pseuds/Sharkpancakes
Summary: If at first you don't succeed try try again.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Third time's a charm

She waits at the end of her driveway so they can walk to school together.

Mina and Sana have been walking to school every day since freshman year. They're now juniors and still every morning Mina wakes up and after getting ready walks to the end of Sanas driveway. After about 3 minutes Sana comes out and she's holding a paper airplane.

"What's that?" Mina asks.

"It's a secret, but trust me it's worth it" Sana smiles as she hides the plane behind her back teasingly. 

"Whatever, let's just go" Mina says and begins walking. Sana has to run a little to catch up to her but when she does she hooks her arm around Minas and they walk to school. Mina doesn't mind it, they walk together like this all the time.

On Monday, Sana gets detention for hitting the teacher with an airplane.

They have one class together but Mina learned very early she can't seem to focus sitting near Sana. One week of sitting next to her and Mina had to request to move to the front. Sana was disappointed but Mina knew this was better for her.

Or at least for her heart. 

She always wondered why but it seemed to always beat faster when Sana is around. Mina has to walk home alone when Sana texts her not to wait for her.

On Tuesday, Sana meets Mina with another plane but in a different design.

"Sana, you're not going to throw that at the teacher again are you?" Mina asks when she sees it.

Sana looks down at the plane and shakes her head. She looks at at Mina and gives her a big smile.

"Trust me, it'll be worth it" she smiles and they walk to school.

Later that day in clsss, Mina watches as the boy in the desk beside her crumples Sanas plane that hit him and glares back at her. She mouths sorry and goes back to her work. Mina rolls her eyes and wishes Sana would just stop being silly in class.

"He looked so mad Sana, you can't be doing these kinds of things. Do you want another detention?" Mina asks while they walk home.

"I just miscalculated but it doesn't matter. It'll all be worth it Mitang" Sana smiles and she takes hold of Minas hand. 

Mina tries to hide her blush as continue walking.

On Wednesday, Sana again comes out with another paper plane. Mina doesn't ask and just offers her arm to Sana so they can get to school. If Sana believes this hard it'll be worth it then she wants to believe in her too.

Wednesday they have a long reading to do so the class is really silent with everyone working away. Mina is taking notes when all of sudden a paper airplane, Sanas plane lands right on-top of her notebook.

She shakes her head in disbelief as she picks up the plane. It's different than the one from yesterday and she notices if has writing on it that says "Open me" so Mina unravels the plane.

_Dear Mina,_  
_Will you go out with me?_  
_xo Sana_

Mina has to look down so no one can see how red she was turning when she realizes what Sana has been trying to do all week. 

She was doing it all for Mina, for Sana.. Mina was worth getting in trouble for. She was willing to take this risk just for her so Mina wanted to do the same. She may have moved across the room but Sana could still make her heartbeat just as fast as when they sat beside each other.

She lifts her head and turns to Sana who is just staring at her with hopeful eyes but also nervously playing with her nails and she nods to which a smile brighter than the sun emerges on Sanas face.

Mina turns back around also smiling because she can't believe she just did that but one more look at Sana still looking and smiling back at her and Mina knows she would say yes in heartbeat every time if asked again.

Sana puffs her cheeks in proudness in her seat and scribbles on her notebook

_Worth it_


End file.
